


Tears of God

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, is God crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of God

Dean sat quietly in the front seat of the Impala, Sam sleeping soundly in the back.

This was the first break they'd had from hunting in far too long. You'd have thought that, after stopping the Apacolypse, someone would have given the Winchesters a break, but no dice.

The car was off now, though he'd let her idle long enough to heat the inside up a bit, and he was listening to the rain as it hit the car and the ground around her. The comforting sounds of the Impala settling, the metal pinging as it cooled.

'When it rains, is God crying?' he thought.

"Yes, but it's often in happiness, not sorrow."

Dean hadn't expected an answer to his unspoken question. He was always a little shocked to find Castiel sitting next to him, the Impala's seats cradling the angel the same way they'd cradled Dean and Sam through the years.

"Hey, Cas." He greeted, "Long time, no see."

"I have never been far, Dean. All you have to do is call and I will come," the angel said.

And the funny thing was, was that Dean belived him. Even when he wouldn't believe in God without proof (which he'd eventually recieved), he'd believed in Cas. In the grand scheme of things, it looked like the big guy knew what He was doing when He sent Castiel into hell after Dean. Dean wouldn't have trusted just any angel; Uriel was too much of a dick, Gabriel was just too irritating; and Anna, while cute, was too human. Castiel was just... right for Dean, that was the only way Dean could describe it.

Castiel was Dean's angel and he always would be.

"Yeah, I gotcha," Dean agreed. "But, you know you're welcome to travel with us. You don't have to perch on my shoulders **all **the time."

"Thank you, Dean." the words were soft, sincere.

They lapsed into silence then, angel and charge, watching as God's tears cleansed and nourished the earth around them. Sam continued to sleep peacefully in the back seat.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> **Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for Wednesday, March 19, 2010.  
> 


End file.
